


Annie's Death

by DharkApparition



Category: Being Human, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you die, Annie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: BtVS(pre-series)/ [Being Human ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Being_Human_\(TV_series\)) (Original Pilot)  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Nothing   
> Summary: "How did you die Annie?"  
> Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and provides absolutely no financial compensation. Recognizable characters belong to their prospective owners/writers. Some lines from the show are used either as is or altered to fit the story.  
> Distribution: Ask

Another thump sounded from the unused room at the top of the stairs and Mitchell and George flinched. George glanced back at his roommate. "This is ridiculous. What could be scarier than one of us?"

Mitchell's brow rose toward his hairline. "A bigger one of us?"

They charged up the stairs, George in the lead and he burst into the room, pulling up short at the sight of a young woman crouched in the arm chair they hadn't bothered to move. "Who the hell are you?"

**

 

Annie had heard them clomping up the stairs as she sat chewing her thumbnail, wondering what she could do next to try and scare off the new tenants. Considering what they both were, a vampire and a werewolf; she needed to try harder. The two men burst into the room and Annie watched the cute one with the big ears raise his cricket bat.

"Who the hell are you?"

Annie twitched; almost pulling too hard on the hangnail she'd been worrying. It was the same break in her cuticle she'd been messing with since her death. No matter how hard she worked, it always returned to its original state as soon as she stopped picking. 'Bollocks… Wait a minute…' she shifted a little from her crouch in the chair, looking behind her just in case someone had mysteriously manifested there before staring at George, that was what tall and broody called him… "Wha-?"

George blurted out again, "Who the hell are you?"

_'Bless me… They can see me!'_ Something warmed in the pit of her stomach. "Shi- You can see meh?"

"Of course I… Who are you?" George's tone was quite outraged and if Annie could have taken the time to process what was happening, she probably would have been a bit calmer about the whole thing.

"George…" Mitchell, _'Yeh, dark and broody's name is Mitchell'_; Annie noted, tried to interrupt, but George was on a righteous roll.

Excitement bubbled up. Deep down, Annie had begun regretting her solitude. "You can see meh?" She pulled herself up to sit on the arm, keeping her feet in the seat and waved her hands out to her sides, elbows bent. "Can ya see meh do tha'?"

George gaped incredulously, "What're you talkin' about?"

Mitchell tried again, "George…"

Feeling giddy and knowing she was acting the twit, she flapped her hands, fluttering and pointing at the two men as she stood up from the chair. "Ah mah gawd! I don't believe this, ya can 'ear meh too!"

"You don't believe it? Mitchell, call the police." He pointed out the door. "Did you write that on the wall?"

Mitchell tried again, "George… George."

Annie felt a brief twinge at the mention of the mess she'd made on the wall, but really, who could blame her for being so excited. She held her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her excitement.

"That's not going to come off!" George's voice cracked.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, "Stop a minute."

Annie waved her hands again. They could bloody well SEE her! "This is incredible!"

George waved at his roommate. "Mitchell, call the police!"

"No."  
"What?"

"It's okay."  
George got a bit red in the face and Annie wondered if he'd be alright. "Uh, it's most certainly _Not_ okay. We've paid a deposit…"

"George, shut up!" Exasperation was evident on Mitchell's face and in his tone.

Shocked, George looked back at him.

"She's a ghost."

Annie blanched. _'Well, that was uncalled for.'_ "Yeah, your point bein'?"

For a few heartbeats, the only sound in the room was the wind whistling through the room's windowpane…

**

Annie leaned back against the sink as she talked to Mitchell. He was a good listener and Annie had discovered in the last few hours that she'd missed talking to someone. "My fiancee'… he's got family in Sauder. They never really liked meh… but I think that's where he's gone."

**

"How did you die Annie?" Mitchell's soft voice floated across the room and Annie, after all of the talking and his quiet presence, just accepting whatever she wanted to blather on about, well she almost felt like she could confide in him. But then the fact of what he was and how she'd died reared its ugly head and instead, Annie shrunk into herself, unwillingly pulled into the memory of that night.

**

She'd insisted on walking to the library to finish the research for her paper and Wesley walked with her, averse to let her go alone. She loved his over protectiveness and rarely complained, just enjoyed his company as they strolled along the street. He'd told her that he would wait at the coffee shop for her until she was finished and then walk home with her. She still remembered the warmth of his hand, relishing in the contact despite the slightly moist feeling his nervousness always caused. They would be married soon and she'd put her foot down about visiting his parents so often. Her Wesley's Da was a right bastard and it would do him good to get out from under the man's direct influence.

She hadn't yet told him, but her father had agreed to take him on at the family's publishing company, allowing Wesley to work his way up and eventually take over the business when the time was right. Neither of her two brothers were interested in running the family business and both her parents already loved her man so it had taken little effort to convince her Da. Wesley never explained exactly what type of work it was that he did for his own father, but it had been very obvious that her fiancée was looking for a way out.

She shifted her bag and stopped, pulling him to her by the grip on his arm. "Wesley…?" His dark eyes looked into hers and she watched him swallow nervously as she stroked the back of his hand. His glasses flashed in the streetlight and she faltered, wondering if what she was about to offer would offend his proper sensibilities or if he'd jump at her family's offer.

"What is it Annie?" The concern in his voice jarred Annie out of her reluctance and she opened her lips to speak, hesitating at the unexpected sight of Mr. Wyndham-Pryce ducking out of sight in a doorway. The streetlamp had been reflecting off of Wesley's spectacle lenses, but suddenly something blocked out the light, allowing her to see the horrified expression fill his eyes as he looked over her shoulder. A dark figure appeared behind Wesley, but before she could warn him, a sensation of something punching her in the back stole her voice and Annie could do nothing but watch Wesley fall to the ground. She tried to catch her breath, to scream for help as she watched a dark clad man drag her Wesley away, but then her world tilted and she fell to the ground; disbelief that the last image of her life was of someone beheading a nightmarish creature as it stood over her with blood stained spikes attached to its wrists.

**

"How did you die Annie?"

She looked into Mitchell's sympathetic gaze.

"Quickly."

**

A/N: I messed about with Annie's timeline in Being Human in order to make her pre-show Wesley's fiancée.


End file.
